Watching and Waiting
by StatusSingle
Summary: Things are going good for Zach and Cammie,except for the occasional attempt to break them up from Josh. But now someone is watching Cammie, and sending her disturbing notes. Who could be stalking Cammie?


Cammie banged her head against the lockers, and released a long sigh. She had just gotten out of her physics class, and was ready to speed home and drop dead. But then she remembered that Zach was coming over, right that was the inky thing keeping her going throughout the day. She smiled to herself as she thought of what they would be getting up to, especially since her mom wouldn't be home. She's finally have some special alone time with her boyfriend Zachary Goode. They hadn't had a chance to be together in a while because of their busy schedules, well mostly Zach's. Zach had been super busy with all the soccer practices and he recently had to take up tutoring for calculus. Cammie had a bit of an advantage because her mom was the head of the school administration.

Biting her lip to hide her smile, she quickly got what she needed from her locker. She was going to go head straight to her car, but she felt eyes on her. Furrowing her brows, she turned around, expecting to see Zach, instead she was surprised to find Joshua Abrams.

Great, nothing good had come out of Josh talking to her. Zach was the sort who got jealous easily, especially when it came to Josh. Let's just say that Josh used to have a thing for her and Zach was paranoid that he was still trying to get with her. Cammie just thought he was trying to be her friend, so naturally she was nice and friendly to him.

Still giddy with excitement about the night, Cammie smiled at Josh, a smile that he quickly returned. "Hey Josh, what's up?"

"Well Cammie I saw that you looked a bit down during physics, and I was just wondering if you wanted to catch a movie later tonight, ya know just the two of us. We haven't hung out for a while." Cammie internally cringed, he looked so hopeful.

She was about to tell him let him down gently, when out of nowhere a pair of hands covered Cammie's eyes and a husky, deep voice whispered in her ear.

"Guess who." Grinning Cammie didn't even think before playfully kicking the mystery person behind her.

"Shit Gallagher Girl that hurt," Zach whined from behind Cammie. Cammie had to smile at Zach's bad attempt to act like he was in pain.

"Aww you poor baby, what can I do to make it better?" Why not play along she thought to herself, expertly hiding her grin and acting serious.

Zach pouted and batted his eyes, "Kiss it better?" closing his eyes he leaned in closer to her.

Cammie smiled and leaned in as if she was going to kiss him, but instead shoved him in the direction he had come. "I'll see you later Zach!" She yelled to him, his laughter could be heard until he left the building. It suddenly occurred to Cammie that Josh had watched that whole interaction between them.

"So I guess you're still with that jackass."

Shocked, Cammie didn't know what she was supposed to say to that. How dare he! It's not like Josh and her were particularly close or anything, so what was up with him?

"Josh what's your issue, I thought we were friends? Plus you know that he's my boyfriend and he's been my boyfriend for a while, I'd really like it if you stopped being such a jerk around him. At least if you still wanna be friends with me."

Without waiting for an answer Cammie grabbed her stuff and stormed towards the parking lot.

Cammie didn't even notice when the door slammed shut behind her, and dropped her bag by the stairs. She was fuming, where the hell did Josh get off trying to dictate her relationship with Zach? Frustrated Cammie let out an involuntary shriek. Thank God it was Friday; she didn't want to face him again, until she figured out if his friendship was worth the effort.

Grumbling to herself, Cammie decided to try and let it go. She would give him another chance, just one more. If he tried to get in the way of her and Zach again then that would be it. For now she decided just to get a snack.

Hopping onto a stool after getting an apple, Cammie was going to watch a movie until Zach came over when it suddenly struck her how lonely the house was. Her mom was the only other occupant of the large house, now that her dad had passed away several years earlier. They had gotten used to the quiet in the house, but sometimes it just got too much for her and that's when Cammie went for runs. They were her way to escape all the stress and drama sometimes. Everyone who really knew her understood her need to run. Today was one of those days that she needed a run to clear her head.

She checked her watch; yup she had enough time to run before Zach was supposed to get here. Quickly changing into athletic gear, she walked down to a path by the surrounding forests and took off.

Panting from a run that lasted longer than she expected, Cammie had just stripped her clothes, and turned on the shower, when she could hear the door bell ringing from downstairs. Groaning, she stuck her head outside of the door, and yelled down "Who is it?"

The person must've heard her because there was an almost instant reply.

"It's Zach!"

Of course Zach would come to her house right before she was going to shower. Rolling her eyes Cammie decided not to leave him outside for the 10 minutes it would take her to shower.

"Come in. The doors open, I'm just in the shower!" Now she really wanted to shower fast.

Hopping into the shower, Cammie went through the motions extra fast, eager to see Zach and be with him. After stepping out and wrapping herself in a towel, Cammie realized that she hadn't brought nay clothes in with her, except her dirty ones. She hadn't expected Zach to arrive while she was in the shower. Oh he was going to enjoy this.

With the towel tightly wrapped around her, she tiptoed down the hallway where she could hear Zach messing around. Pushing open the door, his head snapped up immediately and Cammie watched as he took in her towel clad figure. Slowly a smirk made its way onto his face, dropping the bear that he was playing with, he turned his full attention to her.

"Is this your regular routine, or is this something special for me?" He asked smirking at her.

Biting her lip Cammie made sure to shake her hips a little as she moved to her walk in closet.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Mr. Goode, but maybe if you're lucky you'll get a sneak peek later," she turned and winked at him provocatively. She listened for his responding groan, and laughed at his reaction, what a guy.

Later when Cammie had changed into a comfy pair of cotton shorts and an old t-shirt that Zach had left at her house, they had settled down to watch a movie together.

Cammie was leaning into Zach, while Zach seemed to be paying attention to the TV. Cammie on the other hand was bored out of her mind. Sighing she looked out the massive window that was right in front of the couch, if you were standing outside then you could see them; it often scared Cammie.

A sharp poke broke Cammie's thoughts, and she glanced at Zach to see him trying to hide his grin. Moving her hands to his stomach, Cammie surprised him by attacking him with tickles. Full on smiling now, as he attempted to atop her attacks, he maneuvered them so that Cammie was straddling him.

He had clearly lost all his interest on the movie, even more so now when Cammie leant down to kiss his jaw. Planting little kisses all the way up to the corner of his mouth, but not actually kissing him directly on the lips, she was about to lean away but he kept a hand on the back of her neck and brought her mouth down to his. Their lips moved frantically and things were heating up, Zach's hand was moving down her back, when suddenly Cammie abruptly broke away.

"I heard something." Cammie said breathlessly, getting up to look out the window into the dark.

"It was probably some animal, doesn't your neighbor have a cat?"Zach asked ah he came up behind her. Cammie tried to focus, but Zach's mouth on her neck made her forget why they'd even stopped in the beginning.

"C'mon you're just tired Gallagher girl, let's get to bed." Nodding her head distractedly Cammie allowed herself to be lead up the stairs.

Unbeknownst to them, there actually was someone watching them as they climbed the stairs together.

**Author's Note: So what did you think? This is my first go at a fanfic, so I'd love feedback! Thanks! Not sure if I should continue, so yeah… **


End file.
